


Cruel Intentions

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: Late Night Remedy [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: A little payback for all the times Nicky sister-zoned us 😈ATTENTIONMC makes sexual jokes about being Nicky’s sister in this one. They are not anyhow related and it’s just her dirty mind making jokes. If you ain’t comfy with that, do not proceed 💋
Relationships: Nicky & Main Character (Love Island), Nicky/Main Character
Series: Late Night Remedy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893895
Comments: 24
Kudos: 49





	Cruel Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> “... So stop talking, pull my stockings down  
> You're my cruel intention  
> I bet you won't find nothing feels this good this this side of Heaven...”
> 
> [Cruel Intentions - Delacey]

“Everything is going so good with Nicky,” Elladine nuzzled deeper into the beanbag and tilted her head slightly to her side. “He’s very sweet and attentive.”

Iona rolled her eyes just a little throwing glance at the group of people on the lawn. Nicky, Harry, and Ivy were having some kind of a chase and tag game, and both girls watched it for a few moments. Ivy’s long, red curls were bouncing up and down as she was running around the boys, trying to tag one of them, and her short emerald-green sequined dress was now barely covering her things.

“You’re not bothered then?” Iona raised an eyebrow, returning her gaze to Ella who was now studying her thighs that in Iona’s opinion were too thick for the shorts the older girl was wearing.

“Why would I be?” Elladine frowned a little, dragging her gaze to look up at her friend. “We’ve been here for almost three weeks now, we’ve survived four recouplings and two dumpings. We’re really solid.”

Iona nodded, unconvinced.

“You think it’ll work when you two out of here?”

“I hope so, yes,” The dark-haired girl responded. “I really like him.”

Iona bent over to squeeze her forearm reassuringly and then relaxed deeper into the beanbag. Ella and Nicky were the only couple that stayed together from day one up until this point. She and Camilo have been and off all the time, AJ was a complete mess, and whatever it was going on between Ivy, Tai, Harry, and Ciaran… Watching those four gave Iona second-handed embarrassment, and she was the girl whose boss received a sex-shop parcel for her and opened it.

Lazily, she watched Nicky sneaking behind Ivy’s back while Harry was destructing her and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her up in the air. Her bright, melodic laughter filled the air as the girl twisted in Nicky’s grip and pushed him roughly.

He lost his footing and landed flat on his back, evoking a fit of laughter out of Harry and Camilo who’s been walking past them on his way to the beanbags. Ivy immediately used Nicky’s holdback to her advantage and towered above him, her bare feet on both sides of the man.

“Ground your arms!” She demanded, moving her right foot until it was pressed firmly to the man’s chest.

Nicky’s eyes involuntarily ran up her long leg, and Iona saw the moment they widened in embarrassment… or was it someone else?

“I call a truce!” He called in a hoarse voice, not meeting the girl’s gaze, and Ivy finally moved her foot off of him, turning to Harry.

“Always a winner,” She grinned at him.

“You definitely know how to make a fella end up flat on his back,” Harry smirked back.

Ivy took a step closer to him, running her finger up his stomach lazily, her nail scratching his skin even through the fabric of his shirt. She caught his chin between her thumb and forefinger and leaned into him: “You would know, Harry-boy.”

Nicky got up to his feet, still feeling the heat in his cheeks, and thanked the universe it wasn’t visible to the others. He dragged his gaze of Ivy’s back as she kept whispering something to Harry whose face was now in a shade of tomato and spotted Iona, Camillo, and Ella on the beanbags. With a heavy sigh, he made his way over there and flopped on the beanbag next to his partner.

“Hey, guys,” He made sure his voice was sounding unfazed. “What’s up?”

Ella’s eyes narrowed at him as she spoke. “Nothing much, we were just _enjoying_ the show.”

Iona and Camillo exchanged awkward glances.

“Mi Corazon, how about a little private chat?” Camillo jumped to his feet and extended his hand to help Iona up.

“Oh, that sounds amazing,” She cringed a little at the new pet name he came up with but escaping the tension was now way more important. “See you later, guys.”

When the other couple left, Elladine turned to Nicky, and his pulse quickened just a little: her outside was calm but he could see the fire playing on the bottoms of her eyes. Nicky felt slightly uncomfortable and unsure what to do now that she was clearly annoyed: Ella was usually chill about everything, including his unexpectedly close friendship with Ivy.

He never thought he could be such good mates with a girl until he met Ivy. She was a breath of fresh air: sarcastic and smart but also goofy and silly, she had this dark side that kept attracting men to her like fire attracts moths, and she was stunningly beautiful but always made sure to compliment the girls and make the guys compliment them, too. She was unapologetically herself all the time, even if it meant that people would be offended by the things she said or find it uncomfortable or too intense.

He always told her she reminded him of his sister, who was just like her, attracting attention wherever she went but always smart enough to make sure not be the instigator of any kind of drama. The corners of his mouth curled up a little as Nicky thought about his little sister, who to be fair, was a year older than him but who he was overly protective of.

He didn’t rush to start the conversation, letting Elladine say whatever she felt like saying first, but it seemed to only upset her more.

“So, you’ve got nothing to say?” She snapped finally.

“Mm,” He mumbled. “About what?”

The girl huffed, looking at him with now unmasked anger.

“How about the fact that you just made me feel like a complete mug?”

“What?” He stuttered. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Ella’s entire demeanor had changed. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

He sighed: that’s why he never had friends who were girls. Before coming to Love Island, he had two serious long-time girlfriends and he dated a few girls in between – and none of them could exactly tolerate him being mates with other girls. And being the pushover, he was, he just figured he should go with it, for the sake of not having conversations like this one.

He couldn’t even explain why he got so attached to Ivy in such a short time – but something in her just pulled him to her as if on a string, something about her made him want to be around this girl.

“We were just messing around, El,” Nicky said finally. “And it’s not like there were just the two of us in a private setting. We all live together, it’s natural we spend time with different people throughout the day.”

She snorted violently but took a few breaths to calm herself down.

“I never said you can’t spend time with whoever you want. But don’t make me look like a total mug while there’s some other girl basically straddling you in front of everyone.”

Nicky felt his blood hot up in his veins. “You’re overreacting. Ivy didn’t mean anything…”

“Oh yes, Ivy,” Elladine’s voice went higher. “So, her, fucking four boys at once isn’t enough of a reason for me to be worried?”

She pushed herself up, almost tripping over her own feet. “Whatever, Nicky, I’m tired. I’ll see you upstairs.”

She left hastily, throwing the last violent glance at Ivy who was the only person left outside. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, one leg pulled to her chest, eating ice-cream right out of the tub. She raised her head, caught Nicky’s gaze, and beckoned him over. With another heavy sigh, he hoisted himself up and slowly walked up to her, trying to come up with an apology for how Ella reacted.

“I want some whipped cream,” She said nonchalantly. “Bring some over.”

Nicky rolled his eyes but complied.

“We got strawberries, too,” He dipped one into a bowl of cream and took a juicy bite before bringing both bowls over to where Ivy was.

“That looked intense,” The girl moved her foot further across the table to balance herself and reached for the berry.

Nicky nodded, grazing his lip between his lips, not sure what to say. His eyes followed her fingers as they scooped some of the cream, and then her hand traveled to her mouth, and Ivy slowly licked the cream off her fingers. He swallowed hard when she sucked the tip of her thumb into her mouth and tried to avert his eyes before she caught him staring.

Avoiding looking in her face, he dropped his gaze and his eyes fell on her bare thigh. Cursing mentally, he had to look up again.

“I think, she’s just being a bit caught up into this place,” Nicky’s eyes wandered across her face as he tried to pick the right words.

“Oh, I think she’s just being jealous,” Ivy shrugged. “Any girl would’ve been if I was mates with her guy.”

She cockled her head ever so slightly, a little sly smile playing on her lips.

“She knows you’re like a sister for me,” He replied after a momentary pause.

Ivy rolled eyes a little, but a second later her eyes lit up with devilish sparkles. Slowly, she reached for the bowl with whipped cream and pulled it closer to herself before turning back to Nicky. With their eyes locked, she dipped two of her fingers into the bowl and slowly brought them to her face.

Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and slowly circled around her fingertips, licking the cream off the tips as she continued staring into the man’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing, suddenly, his brain turned off completely, and even such basic thing as breathing seemed too complicated.

With a dark chuckle, Ivy leaned forward, slipping her foot off the counter, so now she was sitting just in front of her friend. With her free hand, she grabbed him by the waistband and pulled the man closer, until he was standing between her legs.

“I’ve heard so much about your sister these past three weeks,” Ivy’s voice dropped a little lower as she scooped some more cream and brought it to Nicky’s face. “And how much I remind you of her.”

She brushed her fingers across his mouth, pressing gently on the lips. Nicky’s lips parted involuntarily, and she used his confusion to push her fingers into his mouth, and his tongue brushed the fingertips unconsciously.

“I bet, I could take better care of you than she,” The girl continued, extracting her fingers from his mouth. “Or, maybe, you’d like to take care of me?”

He couldn’t push even a single word out of himself, too caught up in the moment, too confused by how his body reacted when she slowly ran her tongue from her palm up her fingers, swirling it around the very tips of her digits. His dick twitched in his constrictive jeans, and it took all of the remaining self-control to keep a quiet moan from escaping his lips.

“I don’t mind playing your little baby sister, _brother_ ,” Ivy whispered raspy, wrapping her legs around Nicky’s things to pull him closer.

His hardened cock pressed into her inner thigh, evoking a gasp out of the man, and she let out a soft, dark chuckle as she felt how turned on he was. She snaked her arm around his neck, making him bent down a little and slowly licked her lips.

“Would you take care of your little girl, Nic?”

His heart was hammering in his chest so loud, the sounds of blood rushing from his head down to his already achingly hard dick deafened him for a moment. He knew this has gone too far, he should’ve stopped this long time ago and returned to the bedroom with Ella, but his body had a mind of its own, succumbing to the girl’s voice and her hot hand that pressed against his chest.

Her free hand reached for his, and she slowly placed his palm onto her knee.

“You make me feel so turned on,” She continued, slowly dragging his fingers up her leg and thigh, and his breath hitched. “Are you enjoying knowing that I’m dripping for you?”

She pushed his fingers under the trim of her dress, and he almost choked on air at how hot and wet she was, her lace underwear was soaked with her desire. He swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

“I want to hear you say it,” She let his finger slid under the fabric of her panties. “Please, let me hear you say it,” She moaned softly as his thumb pressed to her clit, and looked up at him with pleading in her large hazel eyes with feral orange veins.

“I-I like that… that you’re dripping, for me,” He said, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as he spoke, stroking her gently.

This was madness, they were in the middle of the kitchen where anyone could see them… He pushed the thought of Elladine walking on them aside and focused on watching Ivy’s face as he slid a finger inside of her hot wetness.

“Fuck,” He groaned when her walls clenched on it, sucking his finger deeper inside of her.

She moaned, rolling her eyes back into her head, and the look of her sent shivers down the man’s spine.

“You’re taking such good care of me,” She murmured, moving her hips slightly in rhythm with the movements of his hands as he slid another finger into her. “Would you like me to take care of you now?”

She ran her hand up to his stomach, stroking his chin gently. “You look so tense, Nic,” Her face moved closer to him, and she started kissing his neck sensually, mixing kisses with little bites and licking.

He gasped when she sucked the skin of his throat between her lips and bit down, and a jolt of electricity pierced through his entire body, making him moan.

“Please, tell me you’re letting me do anything to your body,” She murmured into his ear, nibbling on his lobe. “That you want me to make you come so hard you’ll be crying in pleasure, begging for it to stop.”

He growled, unable to control himself, grabbed her face with his hand, and pressed his mouth roughly against hers, kissing her deeply. His tongue slipped between her lips, pushing into her mouth demandingly, and she obeyed eagerly, letting him take control over her. His hand started moving faster, and she let her eyes fall close for a moment as he kissed her neck, fucking her with his fingers.

Her walls started pulsing around his fingers, and she stopped him abruptly.

“W-what?” He stuttered, looking at the girl with his wild eyes.

“Nothing,” She muttered gently, sliding off the counter. “You like having your fingers inside of me, don’t you?”

Her hand stroked him through the fabric of his jeans, and his hips bucked forward involuntarily.

“I bet this is better than having me as _just_ your sister,” Her eyes sparkled in the dim light when he groaned under her suddenly rough touch. “Isn’t it, Nic?”

Astounded, he let his head drop slowly in a nod. Her voice was so viscous and luring, his brain was barely registering anything besides her hand on his cock and her hot breath on his neck. Her body emanated heat and something primal, and he felt like prey being hunted down.

“You want me, Nic?” She asked softly.

He nodded.

“No,” She squeezed her hand harder. “I want to hear you saying how much you want to fuck the girl you’ve been calling sister for three weeks.”

Her voice went deeper and darker as her free hand moved up his chest to take a firm hold of his neck as she spoke, her other hand still pressed hard against his groin.

“I-I want to fuck you so… uh, fucking hard,” His voice broke as her fingers dug deeper into his throat.

“Good boy,” She said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

She slowly released him from her grip and entwined their fingers to walk him inside the Villa. He was following her obediently, his movements stiff and abrupt, and his head was spinning at all the sensations. He could still feel her hot wetness on his fingers and her sharp nails on his neck and her firm hand on his cock as they walked inside the building, now empty as the majority of the staff left for the night.

Ivy pushed the Beach Hut room door open and tugged on his hand, leading the man in. This was the only place that no one would’ve thought to check if people were looking for them, and there was a lock on the door that she immediately locked. And, as a bonus, the camera here only went on during the interviews.

Unceremoniously, she pushed him onto the loveseat, and he landed hard against the wall behind it. There was nothing left out of her sweetness, not in her posture, not in her eyes.

“Undress yourself,” She ordered in a voice that sent a million goosebumps all over Nicky’s body. “And make it entertaining enough, otherwise…”

“Otherwise?” He swallowed through the lump in his throat, slowly reaching for the buttons of his shirt.

“I’d have to punish you for boring me out.”

She leaned against the wall, watching the man as he nervously worked through the buttons, teasing his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Look at me.”

He caught her gaze, and almost choked on air when her blazing eyes buried into his. Slowly, he shimmied out of his shirt and his hands reached for the belt. Her eyes were following his every move, and somehow, it made him feel both embarrassment and some kind of dark, twisted arousal, knowing that he was stripping _for her._

“Like what you see?” He asked despite the awkwardness, and the heat in her eyes was his reward.

“Very much so, yes,” Ivy’s voice softened a little as he stepped out of his pants and boxers.

She pushed herself forward and closed the gap between them with just two steps. Her fingers ran from his thighs up, tracing his skin gently, brushed his stomach, and caressed his chest before coming to rest on his cheeks. Looking into her eyes, he tugged on the hem of her dress.

“Too early, my sweet Nic,” Her lips curled into a devilish smile.

She gently pushed him back into the loveseat, and he landed between the pillows. Ivy bent down and picked up his belt before walking over the loveseat until she was behind the man’s back.

“Your hands, please.”

He tried to turn his head to her, but she grabbed his chin roughly and lowered her face to him. “I said, your hands.”

His dick twitched when she grabbed both of his hands with one hand and started wrapping his leather belt around his wrists tightly.

“It hurts a little, doesn’t it?” She whispered into his ear, fixing his hands above his head. “And you like it, don’t you, Nic?”

Embarrassed with how his body shuddered when she tightened the belt, he only nodded – and she pulled on his hair roughly, hissing. “With your words, please.”

“I-I… yes, I like it,” His body was burning, aching for any kind of relief. “Fuck, please, Ivy…”

“Please what, Nic?” She finally moved behind his back, so she was now leaning over the back of the loveseat, and her hand was tracing slowly across his chest while her mouth lazily explored his neck.

He was so flustered and turned on, he could barely form words, his brain was too hazy, too confused, too on edge. He spent three weeks in the villa with her, three weeks of watching her as she had her fun with every boy she wanted, three weeks of telling her she was like a sister to him only to protect himself from… From this, exactly.

From becoming one of her toys, one of those little pets of hers that would run to her if only she whistled.

“Use your words, darling,” She said, dragging her mouth from his shoulder to his neck.

“Please… touch me, Iv,” He breathed out heavily as she bit down on his neck, licking the bite immediately.

“Aren’t I already?” She playfully squeezed the hard bud of his nipple between her thumb and forefinger, making him shudder under this simple touch.

His body went into sensory overload, it felt like he couldn’t wait any longer, his skin was so sensitive every little touch of her lips, every feathery-light brush of her long hair felt too strong, too much – and yet, not enough. His cock was throbbing with need, and her hand moved slowly down his chest, caressing the taut muscles of his stomach, traced a line from one hipbone to another – and then, moved to his thigh, making him groan in frustration.

“You… I need… please,” He whined desperately, pushing his hips up. “Fuck, Ivy, please, I can’t-“

She smiled against his neck, and her hand moved closer to where he needed it the most, only to brush the junction between his hip and thigh and move further up, drawing a desperate whimper out of the man. He was so hard and desperate, he tried lowering his hands, but the jolt of pain went immediately through his arms as he moved them slightly.

“Have I told you that you’re allowed to move?” Her voice was dangerously calm, and he shook his head in response. “Words, Nic. Hadn’t your sister taught you that good boys use their tongue?”

“No,” He whispered, his throat sore and dry. “You never told I was allowed to move.”

“Exactly,” She nodded. “I guess, I should teach you a lesson on self-control.”

She straightened up and took his hands into hers again, slowly lowering them in front of him. He gasped in pain, but it quickly changed into a moan of pleasure as she made sure his fingers were touching the tip of his cock.

“Now, let’s play a little game,” She breathed into his ear. “If you don’t make a single move for the next three minutes, I’ll do whatever you ask. But if you disobey… I’ll have to make sure you’ve learned your lesson a hard way. Understood?”

He nodded but then chocked out “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I understood,” He breathed out. “I won’t move.”

She smirked but said nothing, moving back from him. Slowly she walked to the wall where the big screen was, just in front of him. There was enough light from the fairy lights outside the window for him to see a devilish grin that was playing on her lips when she slowly lowered one of the straps of her dress, letting it slip off her shoulder.

“Do you remember that ridiculous bull-riding challenge?” She spoke softly as her dress slid down her chest, revealing her perfect breasts with hard nipples.

“Yeah,” He nodded, unable to stop staring at her breasts as she squeezed them gently with her palms, letting a soft moan escape her lips.

“Of course, you do… Sheriff Nic,” She pushed the dress further down until it slid to the floor. “The only guy who knew how to ride a bull,” Ivy stepped out of the dress gracefully and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her lace underwear, and he thought immediately of how soaked it was just minutes ago.

He had to fight back the urge to let his hips buck up when her knickers fell on top of her dress. Now, she was standing before him, naked, and so fucking perfect his head lolled back for a moment.

“Look at me, Nic,” She said softly, and he immediately buried his eyes into her again.

She slowly traced her hand down her body, teasing her nipples and then lowered herself to the floor, spreading her legs wide as she pressed her feet against the carper. Her fingers ran along her slit before pushing her folds open, and his heart skipped a beat, he couldn’t even move even if he wanted to.

Two of her fingers slid inside of her, and she moaned, arching her back.

“Would you like if that was your fingers fucking me, Nic?” She asked gently, looking at him with her heavy-lidded eyes. “Or would you rather it was your cock thrusting deep into me? Would you like me to come over to you now and let you fuck me as long and hard as you want?”

He growled desperately. His dick was throbbing with desire, with the need for relief, he couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed her to finally do something to him, do anything. His fingers wrapped urgently around the tip of his cock in an attempt to ease the pressure, and Ivy chuckled darkly.

“You broke our little agreement.”

“Oh, fuck it, Iv,” He couldn’t take any more of this, he was so needy, he was willing to beg her. “I can’t wait longer, you… fuck, I need this.”

She moved to her knees and crawled up to him like a cat. She grabbed his hands and brought it to her face. Slowly, she ran her tongue over his fingers before sucking two deep into her mouth. He cursed under his breath, and his hips thrust up frantically.

“Shit, please,” He growled.

“Please what, Nic,” She swirled her tongue around the tips of his fingers. “I’m feeling generous tonight. Tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

A hot wave of embarrassment mixed with excitement washed over his body. “I want you… I want your mouth, please…”

“Where do you want it, Nic?” She rested his hands on her shoulder and lowered her face to his abs, dragging her tongue teasingly just by hair’s breath of his dick, leaking with precum.

“Fuck… shit, Iv, do you need me to say it?”

“Only if you want me to move my mouth somewhere else.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” He moved his hands and pushed his fingers into her hair, pulling roughly on it. “I want it on my dick, okay? I want to fuck your dirty mouth until you gag on me, you happy?”

She chuckled. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He swallowed hard when her tongue brushed teasingly over his tip.

“Please,” he breathed out, and she immediately took him fully into her mouth, relaxing her throat to push him in until he hit the back of her throat. A loud, feral growl escaped his mouth when she swallowed, and her throat muscles wrapped tightly around him. Desperately, he fisted her hair holding her head in place so she couldn’t move off of him and bucked his hips into her face.

She stroked his thighs gently before digging her nails deep into his skin and he almost came from the grim cocktail of pleasure and pain. His hands went limp and she slowly moved up, dragging her teeth over his over-sensitive length.

He was so close, he whined in frustration when she withdrew herself from him completely and started peppering feathery light kisses all over him.

“Please,” He mumbled again. “I need to come, please.”

“Oh, do you need it now?” She asked softly, swirling her tongue around his tip.

“Fuck, yes, so much,” He thrust forward but she pressed her hands firmly into his thighs, pinning him to the seat, before taking him into her mouth again in one deft movement, drawing him closer to the edge with every move of her tongue, ever swallow, every dirty noise she made…

“Shit, yes, please, don’t… ugh, fuck!”

She stopped again just a moment before he could come, and his eyes prickled with burning tears of frustration. She let go of him completely, and it felt like he lost a part of himself when he stopped feeling her skin against his own. She sat back on her heel and looked up at the mess of a man that he was.

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” She asked softly.

“Yes,” He almost cried, writhing on his seat. “Fuck, yes, yes, I had,” He looked at her desperately.

“Good,” She reached for his hands to unwrap the belt. “Now, you’re free to do whatever you want,” She put the belt away. “What would you want to do?”

Through the pain in his arms, he bent over and grabbed the girl, pulling her onto him in one swift motion. None of them had a condom but they were all tested just before they came here, and quite frankly, he wouldn’t care even if they weren’t.

“I want to fuck all this smugness out of you,” He groaned before pulling her down on him, gasping at how wet and tight she was around his cock. “How about that, Iv?”

His hand gave her ass a firm smack, making her move on him, and she chuckled lightly before leaning over to whisper into his ear: “Is that how good brothers treat their sisters, Nic?”

Without ever letting him retort, she grabbed on the back of the seat with one hand and wrapped her other hand around his neck, moving hastily on him. His eyes fell close, as he got closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. He could barely breathe, and his eardrums filled with white noise, and his entire body turned into one sensitive spot, all his feelings heightened by this sudden asphyxia.

His hand slipped between their bodies to rub her clit as he felt his own climax approach. He tried to tell her but couldn’t with her hand pressed into his throat, he could only growl like a wild animal, feeling the first shockwaves running through his body.

The muscles of his throat worked hard under her hand, and Ivy moved her other hand to his face to cover his nose and mouth, cutting the air off completely. He was shuddering under her, unable to control the frantic movements of his hips, his hand painfully dug into her hip slamming her onto him with every thrust.

She started coming all around him, her walls pulsing and clenching, and she leaned over to bit down on his neck so hard the pain sent him into overdrive. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came, moving his hips frantically against hers. He knew he was crying but couldn’t hear a thing through the sound of blood in his head as he came deep inside of her, throbbing so roughly against her sensitive walls it made her come again, just the feeling of him exploding inside of her body, coming to pieces beneath her.

She slowed down her movements, guiding him through his high, her hand still pressed firmly to his face, while her other hand was gently stroking his shoulder as he shuddered beneath her, groaning into her palm brokenly.

When little shivers replaced the shudders, she removed her hand from his face and he gulped for air, panting and wheezing, while Ivy’s hands were caressing him gently, letting him return to her when he was ready.

She pulled herself off of him and took a few steps to the other corner of the room where she knew was a mini-refrigerator stocked with electrolyte water. She grabbed a bottle and returned to Nicky.

“Thanks,” His voice was still hoarse.

“No worries,” She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “ _Nic_.”


End file.
